Kakashi Claus
by SilverRoseKeeper
Summary: It's Christmas time! But what's Iruka baking? What's he getting his missing Kakashi? And does this blush look permanent to you? [Yaoi pairing, KakaIru]


**Title: Kakashi Claus**

**Author: SilverRoseKeeper**

**Summary: Yaoi, KakaIru. Rated T for Kakashis' _ideas, _and what's this? Kinky Iruka! Funny Christmas story in which Kakashi saves the day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi, Iruka, and anyone other character belonging to Naruto. If I did, well, you would all know it and I'd be a very happy KakaIru fan**

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi where going to be spending their first Christmas together as a couple this year and Kakashi had suggested they celebrate the holiday at Irukas' place, seeing as he was the responsible one and lease likely to forget. But since it dealt with Kakashis' Iruka and being alone, Kakashi wouldn't forget. He just wanted to see Iruka working hard to make a nice Christmas, and he knew that Iruka would be working like mad. 

And he was right. It's the morning of Christmas Eve and Iruka was determined to make the best darn dinner, find the best darn gift for Kakashi, and make this Christmas together memorable if it was the last thing he did! Unfortunately, he had no idea where to begin on his holiday meal, didn't know which Icha Icha Paradise book Kakashi needed for his collection, and his momentum had been withering down with each new problem.

"Ugh! I don't know what to do!" complained Iruka to no one in particular. _I've no idea what a Christmas dinner should look like. I can't remember what mother used to make and all my past Christmas meals have been ramen with Naruto! Which is SO not good enough for Kakashi, but then I don't want to go over board and make it look like I was thinking too much about it._

"Ahhh!! Since when has food ever been so complicated?!!" Iruka yelled to himself in the middle of the kitchen while falling into a chair.

Little did Iruka know that Kakashi was watching him through the living room window, that had a straight shot view into the kitchen, from the tree branch outside. _Aww, look how cute he is. Trying so hard just for me. I would tell him that it doesn't matter what we have, heck I'll order take out, just as long as it's with him. But I love to see him get so upset and frustrated, he has the cutest expressions! And then later on I'll save the night and he'll be in my arms! I'm such a genius, but for right now, on with the show! _And so, Kakashi continued to marvel and his little dolphins' antics' and outbursts of stress.

"Ok. I'm just going to forget dinner for right now, and go shopping. I'll fix it. Everything will be alright," Iruka weakly confirmed to himself.

_Now, what would Kakashi like? Should I get something sentimental and nice, or something guyish like weapons, or even his hentai? Why does he have to be so complicated? Ugh! Ok, I'll window shop for now. I'll find something eventually. Of course I will. Ok, let's see. _Agreeing with himself that something will come up, he grabbed a coat and headed out the door and into the street.

* * *

The first store on the street was a bookstore, only one idea came to mind, and it was no worth being seen buying it, so he kept walking.

The next store was a cooking place, they had cookbooks, kitchen utensils, and some really unique spices. _Yeah right! I don't even want to know what he would come up with when given a spatula, or anything from in there for that matte. _Iruka thought to himself as shivers went down his spine.

* * *

Kakashi had been following Iruka ever since he left his apartment. He watched him pass by the bookstore and frowned, _Not Icha Icha Paradise. Then what could he possibly be getting me? Now he's stopping in front of the kitchen place. I could think of a few 'utensils' in there that would be fun. But surely he's not that kinky?_ Just then, he saw Iruka shiver as if shaking off a bad thought, and then walk away. _Or maybe he is?_

* * *

Now approaching the third store on the street, a Pets' Mart, Iruka stopped in front of the window that displayed the cutest wittle puppies ever! They cheerfully played with each others' ears not noticing Iruka as he smiled at the two yellow puppies, and thought how cute they were. Just then, Iruka was struck by a lightning bolt **ZAP!**, and an idea had struck him! And in the same amount of time it took the bolt to hit him, his face had decided a bright shade of red should appear.

_Well, it would be something that Kakashi would like. But that's not too kinky, is it? I mean nothing is too much for Kakashi. But, would I be able to live it down? I'm blushing at just the thought of it! But… Ahh Hell! It's the best thing I've thought of all day! And besides, it's for Kakashi! I just hope he won't tease me too much._ With that said, well actually I guess it'd be thought, Iruka went inside.

* * *

Kakashi had been hiding just around the corner of the Pets' Mart when he had seen the cutest, hottest, most arousing face his dolphin has made all day, NO, all his life! _I wonder what he could have been thinking of to be blushing THAT much! I hope it's good! Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to see what my present is? And he'll probably be blushing again! Note to self: bring camera, video camera, camera phone, and anything else that can preserve a moment of Iruka. Maybe a sketch artist too. _And still adding to his list, he left his Iruka to finish his preparations for Christmas.

* * *

**((((((((Christmas Night!))))))))**

At the last minute, Iruka decided to make a fancy dinner, so he had been cooking a turkey all day. But then he had forgotten about it as he was touching up his Christmas decorations around the house and rearranging ornaments on the tree for the fourth time, making sure that it either looked well put together or homey like, but never deciding on which would be better. He then smelt something weird, it smelled like the after math of a Naruto related 'accident', _But why would that smell be coming from my kitch…_

"O…my…GAWD!!! NO! Please No!!!" Iruka screamed as he ran into his kitchen finding black smoke pouring out of the cracks of the oven.

Thinking fast, well, actually not thinking at all but rather acting on impulse, he grabbed a bucket (A/N: apparently he had one on had for no reason) and ran to the bathroom (A/N: He didn't think of the kitchen sink because he just wasn't thinking and partly because I told him to use the bathroom sink! So, blah! _'Sticks tongue out at you'_) Once his bucket-o-water was full, he ran back into the kitchen, opened the oven door thingy, and threw the water inside of it. The water ruined a bunch of things, stuff that Iruka does not want to even think about right now, so we'll just leave the subject alone.

Iruka was stiff now, still clutching the now empty bucket with wide eyes at what he had just done. Quickly dropping the bucket and slumping down to the floor, he remained silent. He laid down on the white floor settling his back on the cold surface.

"Oh Kami-sama. I just ruined Christmas," Iruka told himself as let his hand fall on top of his face as if trying to hide from his mistake. Not only had he messed up dinner, but he lost track of time.

* * *

It was 6:01, and Kakashi was instructed to arrive at 6:00, but good thing for Iruka, he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had arrived on time and that he had witnessed the screaming, and the burning, and then the sad Iruka.

_Awww, he's so cute! NO! That's not right! I have to fix this. Iruka has been working really hard for this night, and I've done nothing except stalk him! Hmmmm…What's something that Iruka will not only thank me for, but love me for? Something romantic and Christmassy? Hmmm…_bolt of lightning **ZAP!**

_I GOT IT!! It's perfect! _Now that Kakashi had the plan, he just had to get it ready, it shouldn't take more that 20 min. or so, with clones of course, and maybe Pakkun could help.

So as Kakashi worked his magic, he sent Pakkun to get Iruka ready.

* * *

Scratch scratch scratch.

Iruka raised his head as he heard the scratching sound coming from his front door, and then let his head fall back down to the cold floor.

But the scratching continued. "Go Away!"

Silence.

Scratch scratch scratch.

"Fine!" Iruka shouted as he reluctantly got up and headed to his door swearing under his breath that he was going to kill whoever it was that made him get up from his wallowing.

He quickly opened the door and asked in a pissed off voice, "What the hell do you want?" Not finding a head to chomp off, he look around, and then finally looked down at clearly frightened Pakkun.

"Oh, sorry. Not having a good night," Iruka apologized as he calmed himself down.

"Where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked noticing the missing scarecrow.

"Get dressed and I'll show you." Pakkun replied not wanting to risk the return of pissed off Iruka.

"Is he ok? Why isn't he here? Well maybe it's good that he's not," Iruka told Pakkun as he glanced over to the kitchen.

"He's fine, but then again he's mind is always some what messed up. Just get dressed, and grab your present." Pakkun directed.

"Why my present?" Iruka was now confused. Where was he going? Where was Kakashi? What was he planning?

"Let's just say that you're changing location, ok?" Pakkun tried to explain without giving too much away but enough to settle the stressed Iruka.

"Umm…well, ok then. Just a minute." He didn't know what to say, but at least he didn't have to worry about the mess in the kitchen to cover up.

Finally, after getting out the door with smoke free, dry clothes and present in hand, Pakkun was now leading Iruka to the secret location.

Cutting through the forest, they emerged from a thicket of trees and stepped foot into a large open meadow on the top of a small hill that over looked the village.

Iruka was stunned. He could literally not breath for at least 30 seconds. There in the middle of the meadow was a giant tree, maybe 60 feet high, and it was covered in bright white lights. On top of the elegantly decorated tree was a simple star that was so bright, Iruka had thought it was the moon at first glance. Kakashi quietly slipped beside his open mouthed love and held his hand.

The whole scene seemed like it belonged in a movie. The worlds' biggest Christmas tree right there. The light from the tree illuminated the entire meadow, and about 50 feet from the tree, Iruka could see there was picnic basket on top of a laid out blanket. Iruka looked out over the village, all the Christmas lights that had been hung were glowing. He looked up, the stars were always on, but tonight they seemed just a little bigger.

Iruka caught his breath and turned his head to take in his favorite sight, his Kakashi. All of the breathtaking light focusing on lighting up his face, unmasked and sweetly smiling.

"Kakashi," Iruka said with a tender soft voice as his eyes were filling with tears of happiness, "It's beautiful!" he announced as he clung to Kakashi. "How did you do all of this? Why? I thought you were coming over to my place? What changed?" Iruka asked in haste not waiting for answers.

"Well, you had been working so hard on dinner and then the turkey looked like it had been a tad over done, so I thought that I would rather make something else then for you to have to settle for blackened turkey." Kakashi answered honestly, but then remembered that Iruka didn't know that he heard the whole mishap.

"You knew I ruined Christmas?!! Oh Kami-sama. I'm sorry Kakashi. I was trying to decorate and then make dinner and, and, and" Iruka didn't finish as he hugged Kakashi, not even thinking about how he had found out about the mishap to Kakashis' delight. But then his expression was quickly changed to shocked at what his love had just confessed to.

"What? You didn't ruin Christmas! How'd that get in your head? You think too much, you know that? And you didn't need to get so worried about it either, I would have settled for dog food just as long as you're with me." Kakashi explained to Iruka as he smiled kindly down at Iruka.

"Really?" Iruka asked now feeling better. Kakashi nodded and then kissed his dolphins' forehead.

"Now! Time to eat! I brought a picnic basket, hope you don't mind peanut butter, chocolate, and chocolate covered strawberries!" Kakashi said looking down at his love whose eyes' where now sparkling. "No objections then? OK!"

They headed over to the picnic blanket that had been laid out in front of the gigantic glowing Christmas tree. Before Kakashi had a chance to reach into the basket filled with goodies, Iruka placed his hand on top of it, stopping him from retrieving said goodies.

Kakashi, being a bit stunned at how Iruka wasn't already attacking the chocolate covered strawberries, looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Before we start, and before you get any ideas," Iruka hardened his voice as he accused him with his eyes, "open my present."

"I'm not that bad. But then again, peanut butter can be fun when applied to something sweet, and love, you just can't get any sweeter!" Kakashi grinned as Iruka turned a slight pink color.

"Just, get it over with so I won't have to keep thinking about it!" Iruka said as he threw the package in Kakashis' face.

"Ok love! I bet it's something good!" Kakashis' smile grew even bigger as Irukas' face got even reder. _Dang! I forgot the camera! _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Wait! Nevermind! Give it back, you don't have to open it!" Iruka yelped as he was trying to retrieve the colorfully wrapped box.

"But you gave it to me! I want to open it! So, No!" Kakashi wined. He took the paper off with one pull at it and flipped the lid off to reveal his gift. Kakashi was wide eyed, open mouthed, and couldn't even make a sound.

"NO!" Iruka protested, but was too late.

Looking up at Iruka, who had so much blood rush to his face that it looked like he was gonna pass out, and then looking back at his gift.

Then back to Iruka.

Gift.

Iruka.

Gift.

Iruka.

Kakashi leaped onto Iruka and gave him a huge hug with the biggest smile ever plastered on his face.

"I LOVE IT!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Kakashi yelled into his dolphins' ear.

"Can I wear it? Can I put it on now? Please please please!!!" Kakashi begged.

"Fine." Iruka faintly said as his blush was fading.

Kakashi took out the silver dog tag necklace and put it over his head. Playing with it and rereading the personalized inscription on it while his smile, somehow, grew even bigger.

"I love it!!" Kakashi stated again as he kissed his, now darkish pink, dolphin passionately on the lips.

Iruka, not wanting to think about the necklace anymore, kept their lips together as Kakashi pulled out the peanut butter, determined to reenact Icha Icha Paradise vol.8 ch.72. It like he was getting his Christmas AND birthday present all on the same day, but he wouldn't tell Iruka that, he wanted to see if the dog tag had other accessories that went with it! Oh what joy, his little Iruka was growing up!

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Next Day At Missions Room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Good morning Kakashi-san," Genma greeted Kakashi as he walked into the missions room.

"Yo." Kakashi replied, but with a big smile underneath his mask and an exposed curving eye.

"You look happy. What's that around your neck? You don't wear necklaces? Making a fashion statement, are we?" Genma teased Kakashi.

"Nope. Iruka gave it to me! See!" Kakashi held up the dog tag to let him read the inscription.

" 'Umino Irukas' lover and hor. Anyone who even thinks about Kakashi, is a dead man walking!'" Genma read out loud, then quickly regretted that he didn't just read it in his head as everyone in the room became silent and stared at Kakashi with open mouths.

"So um..cough…If I wanted to get one for Raidou. Where would I have to go?" Genma tried to ask as casually as he could.

"You'd have to ask Iruka for sure. But I think he got it from Pet's Mart! I'm hoping he'll get me my birthday present from there too!" Kakashi added as everyone in the room lost blood at the thought of what he possibly meant. All while Kakashi was just too happy to care. Seeing as no one in the room could give him a mission right now due to blood loss, he walked out with a little skip in his step and headed over to the academy to spy on his master.

"I love pet stores, so many good ideas start there." Kakashi told himself.

**-Ze Ending!!-**


End file.
